Four Times They Didn't
by sully vann
Summary: Hairspray 2007. She won't go all the way, but she'll go pretty far.


Four Times They Didn't

R

Link, Tracy

Notes: Everyone loves a 'five things' fic, right?

Summary: She won't go all the way, but she'll go pretty far.

Complete

--

Maybelle always threw the best parties, everyone at WYZT knew that.

Link and Tracy knew it before anyone else, of course, but they were always glad to see Miss Maybelle's place full of teenagers and adults alike.

It was hot. They'd been inside for hours, picking songs and teaching some of their friends new dances.

They went outside for air. Just a few deep breaths and they'd go back in.

"Are you sure you don't want your sweater?" Tracy said, looking at the blue striped sweater hanging off her shoulders.

"No, I'm okay." Link replied, gesturing to his long sleeve shirt. "You must be – your legs must be freezing." Link said, staring at the knee and leg and ankle and calf revealed by Tracy's new black skirt with a ruffle at the bottom.

"Do you like it?" Tracy asked, spinning in a small circle for him.

"Yes." Link said, putting his arm around Tracy and bringing her closer to him. "When I see your legs – when you're dancing like tonight – " Link trailed off and Tracy grinned. Link flushed a little, hoping Tracy couldn't see it in the dim light. He leaned down and kissed her softly, feeling Tracy grin against his lips like she always did.

Link moved to pull away, but Tracy moved her arms, letting the sweater drop from her shoulders as she put her arms around Link, never breaking the kiss.

Soon it's her thin shirt up against a cold stonewall, Link tripping slightly over the long-forgotten sweater, and both shivering in delight.

Link hesitantly puts his arms on her lower back, playing with the hem of her shirt right where it met her skirt. Tracy moans encouragement into his mouth and he lifts it up a little, momentarily exposing her bare back to the stone and the cold before covering it with his hands, his fingertips tracing swirls and circles as she pulls him closer and closer.

Soon it becomes a button popped open on Link's shirt and her hands trailing their way across his collarbone.

And then, suddenly, it's Tracy's muffled shriek and Link pulling away, stumbling over his sweater again.

"Rat!" Tracy cries, laughing. "Sorry. It – it went across my feet."

"It's okay." Link says, breathing heavily. "Maybe – maybe we should go inside?"

Tracy agrees, picking his sweater up off the ground.

"It's dirty."

"Darlin', I don't mind a bit."

--

The new dance had gone great. Introducing the new members had gone off without a hitch. Link nailed his new song and Tracy mastered a move she'd been struggling with all week.

Best of all, the dance-a-thon has raised a thousand dollars for the high school.

Tracy's father had given her permission to stay out until the dance was done, and it was almost one in the morning. Not that her dad would know what time the dance ended – her ma and daddy were in bed by midnight every single night of her life.

This is how Tracy found herself in the front seat of Link's car, parked in the abandoned WYZT parking lot, kissing him and barely keeping her eyes open.

"Link, you did – God, you did so good tonight." She whispered.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." He replied, pulling away and looking at Tracy's half-lidded eyes. "We make a good team."

Tracy nodded, put her head on Link's shoulder. Link placed his lips on the flesh right under her exposed ear.

"Link – Link, I'm tired." Tracy muttered, but rolling her neck so he could access more of her soft tissue.

Link nodded in agreement, breathing softly against her neck as he shifted and slid a hand up her side, pausing when he grazed the side of her breast. Tracy's eyes opened and she shifted as well so Link had his hand directly on top of her.

Link took her rapidly blinking eyes and breathing getting heavier as a sign of encouragement. Link brought his other hand up to Tracy's other breast, massaging them in time with his kiss. Slow, then gaining a faster rhythm. Link moaned as Tracy arched her back, pushing herself into his working hands.

The couple shifted again and this time Tracy was able to get her hands on Link's chest as well. She swiftly popped open the first few buttons on his shirt – they'd done this before; she knew what she was doing. Link stopped working his hands on Tracy's breasts and slid the top button of her shirt to the side, exposing more of her to him. He began to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and was about to go down further when they both heard it – a knock on Link's window.

The couple pulled apart quickly and Tracy quickly did up the button on her shirt while Link rolled down his window and became face to face with the main cameraman, Doug.

"Link, Tracy." He said, nodding at the young couple. "It's gettin' pretty late. Maybe you two should go ahead and head on home. You worked real hard tonight."

"Yes sir." Link said, turning the key in his ignition. "We'll be going right now." Tracy simply started at her hands in her lap.

"Alright, be safe." Doug said, grinning. "Have a good night."

Link nodded while Tracy continued to avoided Doug's gaze.

"Oh, and Link?" Doug said as Link began to roll up his window. "You might want to fix your shirt before you walk this pretty girl to her door."

--

Tracy's ma and dad trusted her. They trusted Link, too. This is why when they decided to go away for the weekend, they told Tracy she could have Link over – as long as he was out of the house by nightfall.

When Link showed up that morning before they left, Edna greeted him with a smile and Mr. Turnblad gave him a stare, his eyes a bit harder than Link had ever seen them before.

Edna saw the gaze and quickly gathered her small bag and thrust the other bag into her husband's hands. "Let's go, Wilbur. We don't want to hit any traffic."

Wilbur nodded his agreement. He leaned down to hug Tracy goodbye and then shook Link's hand. "Be good, you two." He said. Edna simply shrugged as Tracy made a horrified expression.

As soon as the door shut behind Tracy's parents, Link's face contorted into a look of pain.

"Ye-ow! Your dad has a grip like – well, I don't know what. But ouch!" Link said, shaking out the hand Tracy's dad had shaken.

"He likes you a lot, Link." Tracy said, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's waist. "But he loves me." She finished, grinning cheekily.

"I guess I could understand that." Link replied, placing his forehead against Tracy's.

"You guess?" She asked, pulling away to look at Link.

"Babydoll, you know I'm teasing."

"Tease too much more and I will not let you eat one single thing I'm baking." Tracy said, letting go of Link and making her way into the kitchen.

"Baking?" Link replied, his eyes lighting up as he followed Tracy.

"Yes. Penny's church is having a bake sale and I promised I'd make some cookies and peanut butter fudge bars." Tracy explained as she rummaged around for the ingredients she needed.

"Peanut butter fudge bars?" Link repeated, hopping up onto the counter.

"I don't think so, mister!" Tracy said, shoving Link off and putting the flour and sugar where he had just been sitting. "Apron's in the closet." She said, motioning to the small closet across the crowded room.

"Are you serious?" Link asked incredulously.

"Flowers or paisley?" Tracy replied, walking pasted him and extracting two equally offensive garments from the closet.

"Pa – paisley." Link said, sighing as he gave in and tired on the apron Tracy tossed his way. "These better be something, Trace."

-

Two broken eggs, one flour spill, and 45 minutes later, Tracy was putting the peanut butter layered pan into her refrigerator as Link tried desperately to wash his hands in the sink.

"I cannot get this peanut butter off of me." He whined.

"Try this." Tracy said, opening a cupboard and putting a little dry dish soap onto his waiting hands. "It'll dissolve the grease that the peanut butter left behind." Link grinned as he felt his hands finally get clean.

"You've got peanut butter on your cheek." She laughed, reaching up to remove the smudge on his cheek. Right before her fingers touched his face, she had a better idea. Tracy leaned up and kissed Link right on his peanut-buttered cheek, her tongue lightly licking the peanut butter away. "Yum." She grinned as she pulled away.

"Trace, you are one dangerous girl." Link sighed.

"What?" She replied, looking confused.

"You really have no idea what you do to me when you do stuff like that, do you?" Link said, looking down into her eyes. "It – it makes me feel – like I can't control myself." He finished, struggling to think of the right words.

"Then don't." Tracy replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, crashing her lips to his.

Link immediately backed up, a little surprised by Tracy but meeting the force of her lips with his own. He quickly turned them around so Tracy was against the counter and then quickly put her at an elevated level. He pulled back when she squealed and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

"What – what was that?" She asked.

"Just better to kiss you, my dear." Link said, pushing his lips against hers again. He pulled away again almost instantly when he heard Tracy cry out in pain. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, searching her body.

"I hit my head." Tracy replied, gesturing towards the cabinets with one hand and rubbing the back of her head with the other. "Maybe we should move." She suggested, raising her eyebrows. Link helped her off the counter and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where too, Trace?"

"Follow me." Tracy grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Tracy playfully pushed him onto the couch and sat next to him as he situated himself in a sitting position. Their lips met again just as she touched the couch, and Link couldn't help but grin at Tracy's enthusiasm.

"The sofa?" He asked breathily, pulling away after a few minutes of little oxygen flow.

"Something a little new." Tracy replied. "Speaking of new – " Tracy started, fingering the buttons on his polo. "As much as I like this new shirt, I think I might like it better off." Tracy suggested, shifting to that most of her body was touching most of Link's. Link couldn't speak, he simply looked at Tracy and nodded. "Glad you agree." Link undid the buttons at the top and reached for the hem, but Tracy stopped him. "I'll do it."

Tracy slowly lifted up Link's shirt, revealing his abs and chest inch by inch. Finally the shirt was over his head and Tracy threw it behind the couch. They kissed again, fervently. Tracy couldn't get enough and Link couldn't even think. Eventually Tracy had her back against the arm of the couch and Link was all but on top of her. Tracy put her arms around his shoulders and pulled away, leaning against him as she caught her breath.

Link squirmed, hoping Tracy couldn't feel – well, him. Tracy grinned as she watched Link get exceedingly more uncomfortable under her unwavering gaze. "Need some help?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, Trace." Link moaned. Tracy grinned even wider as she trailed her hands over his shoulders, down his chest, past his abdomen and they settled on his waist. Link stared at Tracy and Tracy kept his gaze as she slipped his belt out of the buckle, unbuttoned the button on top, and slowly pulled down his zipper. She got about halfway before Link grabbed her hand. "Trace, ohh, Tracy. We – we need to move." He moaned. Tracy took their newest position into consideration. Tracy realized her back was in agony and Link was practically off the couch. Tracy nodded, zipped his pant back up, grabbed his arm, and led him down the dark hallway to her room.

"Trace – this isn't what I meant." Link huffed. "Listen – listen." He said, buttoning his jeans up. "Your parents trust us. They trust you and they trust me. I'm not – I wouldn't feel right – doing this the first time they leave us alone."

Tracy closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded in agreement. "I'm – "

Tracy was cut off by the sound of the timer going off.

"Cookies are ready." Link said happily. As they headed into the kitchen, he picked up a shirt of his off the pile of clean laundry Edna had put aside for him to take home. Since Tracy and Link started dating, his family took their clothes to her and no one else.

-

On Sunday evening, Edna cleaned the living room while Wilbur watched the news and Tracy finished up her homework.

"Tracy – why is one of Link's shirts behind the couch?" Edna asked, holding up the offending shirt.

--

Tracy was 18. She was an adult. She could vote, she could drink. And drink she did.

Tracy wasn't exactly sure what Seaweed had made her, but Link had one too. If Link could handle it, so could she.

When Link had another, so did she. She was fine. She was on top of the world. Everyone who meant anything to her was packed into the hall her parents rented. Corny was taking a turn playing records and Miss Maybelle was teaching her father a dance move that he would never quite get, but sure looked funny trying.

Tracy was trying to find an empty cup for water when she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around he waist.

"Hi, Link." She said, turning around in his arms and kissing him lightly.

"Hi, babydoll. Want your present now?"

"Link, didn't you help my parents organize this? This was more than enough!" Tracy replied, flushing slightly from the heat of the packed room and how close she and Link were standing.

"Nothing's enough for you, babe. Come with me." Link took Tracy's hand and led her out the door and down the corridor to a part of the building that only had flood lights on. Link looked around, then hit the door with is fist right under the knob, then opened it and took her inside.

"Impressive." Tracy giggled. "But we could have just asked the manager for a key. I saw him at the buffet table wit my ma a few minutes ago."

"And ruin the effect? Nah." Link replied, sitting on the sofa against the wall and bringing Tracy down with him. "So it's not very big – " Link started.

"Link." Tracy said, putting her hand on his arm. "Whatever it is, I'm going to love it."

"Okay." Link replied, then drew in a big breath. "Iloveyou."

"What?" Tracy replied, her eyes getting wide.

"Tracy, I love you." Link said, kissing her temple, her nose, and then her lips. "Happy birthday." He muttered against the grin he felt forming on her face.

"Link!" Tracy cried, throwing her arms around him. "That's the best birthday present I've ever gotten."

Link fell backward and off the couch, taking Tracy with him. They both laughed as they tried to untangle themselves on the plush carpet.

"Well, this isn't working." Tracy finally announced as the couple dissolved into giggles for the third time. "I think we have both had a little much to drink. This shouldn't be this difficult."

"Or maybe," Link started. "Maybe I'm keeping you here on purpose." He finished suggestively.

"Oh. Well, that works."

Link took that as all the encouragement he needed and quickly found himself on top of Tracy, his hands all over her as she grabbed at the back of his legs.

"Link."

All it took was one moan for Link to lose it. Link stopped his freely wandering hands and brought them to the straps of Tracy's dress. He carefully slid the pretty pink strap to the side, following it with kisses. When Tracy moved her arm ever so slightly so that the strap was off completely, Link immediately moved to her other strap and did the same.

As soon as both of Tracy's arms were free, they flew to his suit jacket. Tracy pushed it off, never breaking her kiss with Link. She shifted and reached for the zipper on the side of her dress. Link covered her hand with his and together they unzipped her dress down to her torso.

Link quickly unbuttoned his shirt as Tracy slipped the top of her dress over her breasts and past her torso, making it as far as she could before Link's body stopped her. Link threw off his shirt and then quickly got his pants undone. He moved to wiggle out of them, but Tracy stopped him.

"Wait." Tracy stood up abruptly, holding her dress around her waist. Link stood up as well and made the move to redo his pants, but Tracy stopped him again. "No. I just wanted – well - "

Tracy dropped her hands to her side and her dress fell off completely, leaving her exposed to Link in only her black bra and matching underwear. Link felt himself go completely stiff. He'd never gotten this hard this quickly – instantaneously.

Tracy noticed and made her way over to Link. She pushed him over to the couch and then took off his shoes and socks.

"Forgot these, huh?" She said, smiling sweetly as Link grunted in agreement. Then she tugged on one of Link's pant legs and he extracted himself, then did the same from the other.

Then it was just them, just them and one layer separating them. This – this was new and they both knew it. Link moaned as Tracy slid in between his knees and touched him.

"Oh, my GOD, Tracy." He sighed. "Do you see? This is – this is what happens all the time. At the drive-in. During dinner with your parents. During algebra." Link stopped listing as Tracy looped a finger inside and tugged slightly. Link shook his head and brought her up to kiss him.

"Link-" Tracy groaned. "Link, you're – you're-"

"What, baby?" Link asked, staring at her.

"I'm impressed, that's all." Tracy hid her face behind a piece of hair that had fallen.

"I'm glad." He replied. Then Link reached out and traced the underside of her bra. "Me too." Tracy nodded and brought her hands back to his shorts.

"Trace?" He said. "I hope you're not doin' this just because I said I loved you. Because I do, but not just 'cause I want to sleep with you."

"Link!" Tracy exclaimed.

"What, Tracy? My God, did I hurt you?" He asked. "I – what?"

"I didn't tell you back."

"Baby, that wasn't why I said it either. I just wanted you to know." Link said, smiling at Tracy's worried face.

"But I DO love you. I just – I guess it was the alcohol."

"Yeah – the alcohol."

"You had some too. We – well, we both did. And – " Tracy started.

"Maybe we should do this when we haven't?" Link supplied.

Tracy nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Tracy, baby – anything you ever want is okay." Link replied, gathering her up on the couch next to him.

"I really do love you." Tracy repeated. "I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner."

"I love you too." He replied, guiding her head to lie against his shoulder.

--

"We're done!" Tracy yelled over the crowd at Miss Maybelle's. "Goodbye, Patterson!"

Penny laughed as she hugged her best friend and posed for Mr. Turnblad. Then she motioned to Seaweed and he got in the next picture. "Thank GOD!"

"Can I get in on one of these?" Link asked from behind the threesome. Penny stepped to the side and the four of the posed for one last picture.

"Can you believe it?" Seaweed asked, picking up a drink and passing it to Penny, then getting one for himself. "Four years and now – well, we're done!"

The group laughed as Tracy tried to explain that she said it first.

"Trace, wanna dance?" Link asked as Inez changed the fast tune to a slower one.

"Of course." She replied, wrapping her arms around him. "So –"

"We're done?" Link supplied, laughing.

"Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"No. Done with Corny and done with tests – "

"Until the fall, at least."

"Why do you have to ruin my fun? Can't we just pretend that there is no more learning ever?"

Tracy smiled and leaned against Link's chest, listening to his heartbeat. As the song drew to a close, she looked up into his eyes.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, I think there's a cake. And I'm sure your dad has more film." Link answered.

"I meant with us. You're going to school, I'm going to school."

"Maybe we should go somewhere – you know, to talk?" Link knew that this was a conversation that they'd been avoiding for far too long, but he didn't want to have it tonight of all nights. "I was going to wait until later to surprise you, but – " Link extracted a key from his pocket. "Your parents think you're staying with penny, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I've got a room that sure is going to be lonely without you."

"Let me just, uh – go tell Penny." Tracy replied, understanding what Link meant.

-

"Link! This is – this is too much!" Tracy said, spinning around in the large room he'd rented for the evening.

"I wanted this to be special." Link said, sitting on the large bed.

"Link Larkin, you are amazing." Tracy replied, joining him.

"You don't – I didn't know if you'd feel pressured. Honestly, Trace, if you just want to talk and sleep, that's okay."

"I don't." Tracy replied. Tracy stood up, her gaze still set on Link. Link followed her every movement as her hands trailed up her body and then reached behind her. Link felt himself jump as he heard the slight noise her zipper made as she pulled it down. The dress fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. "Your turn." She replied, lying on the other side of the bed.

Link grinned as he felt himself get harder. She'd never been like this – not all laid out on a bed for him. Link stood up and again, their eyes never left one another. Link kicked off his shoes, undid his belt, slipped the button out, and pulled down his zipper. His face flushed as he saw Tracy scoot farther down on the bed, closer to him. He mimicked her movements and simply let his pants fall away, then stepped out of them. Then he started on his shirt – he'd never unbuttoned a shirt this fast, he realized as he watched Tracy chest begin to heave. Then it was just underwear, bed, skin on skin.

Tracy was on her back, grinning like mad. Link cupped her breasts through her bra, treating them like the most precious things in the world.

"Link?" Tracy said quietly. He looked up into her questioning eyes. "Can I?" She asked, her hands reaching for his shorts. He nodded and swallowed thickly. Tracy reached his waistband and tugged, not hard, but enough so that he was exposed. Tracy gasped and instantly moved to touch it. Link chuckled and gracefully finished removing every piece of clothing – including his socks, which he left on by accident. Tracy put her hands around him, just at the base of him, and Link felt himself become completely hard. Tracy giggle – yes, giggled. Link looked up at her.

"Are you – are you laughing at me?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"I just can't believe I'm here. I'm with you, here. I'm done with school. I'm – I'm ready." She finished.

Link smiled and slid himself up to her face, making sure he touched her the whole way up. She shuddered and then gave a start as he pinched her on the arm.

"It's real, baby." Link grinned as Tracy smiled and nodded. Then he wrapped an arm around her and swiftly undid her bra. "Wow. That was easy." He said.

"Hasn't it been before?" Tracy asked.

"I've – I've never done it before now."

"Link, what?" Tracy sat up a big against the pillows.

"I'm a virgin, Tracy."

"You are?"

Link grinned. "Yes, Trace. Everyone just always assumed, I guess. But I didn't know you did, too."

"Well, you're such a good kisser and – well – "

"Well, thank you darlin', but kissing doesn't mean this." He said, gesturing to his naked body laying on top of her almost naked one.

"Speaking of this – " Tracy started. "I think you've been pretty patient." Tracy wiggled a bit and quickly slid out of her own underwear. Link was RIGHT there, she could feel his heat and she shuddered.

"Underneath?" Link asked, considering her body and the fan above them.

"No." Tracy replied firmly. "I want to see every inch of you." She said, reaching for him again. Tracy put her hands around his base again and began up-and-down, up-and-down. Link felt something like electricity flow through him and he fell against her. Realizing that his girlfriend's naked body was getting no attention, he pressed his lips against hers and let his thumbs flit against her nipples. He felt them harden instantly and he grinned. Tracy grinned into the kiss and then she twisted her wrist just so and Link jumped.

"Ba-baby."

"You liked that?"

"Yes, so much." Link tore himself from her body and looked into her eyes. "I'm ready."

Tracy nodded and Link slowly moved to reach for his pants. Before he had even made it off the bed, Tracy had fished into her purse and come up with exactly what he was looking forward. Link looked at her in surprise.

"This is where I hope this night was going." She grinned. She quickly unwrapped it and then slipped it on Link. "I'm ready, too." She laid back down, drawing Link back with her.

"Stay with me?"

Tracy nodded as Link slid a bit, moving himself from her thigh to right –

"Oh!" Link's brow furrowed at her outburst. "Keep going." She instructed huskily. He nodded and push a bit further, watching Tracy's face. She nodded, her eyes bright and Link pushed himself the rest of the way in.

"Oh, God, Tracy." He said, going weak at the sensation of being inside of her. "Tracy?" He asked.

"Link, this feels so good." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I've never, ever – God – Link!" She couldn't complete her sentence, but Link knew what she meant. He felt the same way.

Link withdrew and sucked in a breath, then pushed in again, faster this time. "I love you!"

"Link, I love you too!" Link's hands found themselves in Tracy's hair and Tracy's hands found their way to his backside. Link brought himself out, then pushed in again; fitting the pace that Tracy was setting with her hands around him.

"Link?" She asked. "Link, is this – are you – good?"

"Tracy, this is amazing." He replied. Then he remembered. "Oh, Trace!" As Tracy watched him, confused, he untangled one hand from her hair and brought it between them. Tracy sighed in pleasure.

"If you've never – how did you know?"

"Trace, what do you think the guy's locker room is all about?" Link asked, and then he felt Tracy clamp around him. "Tracy – Tracy, can I go faster?"

"YES!"

And with that, Link withdrew and went in again, and again. Tracy arched to meet him and in a few minutes, Link felt the electricity again, only hotter and faster.

"Trace, I'm going to – are you?" Tracy just nodded and together, they came, moaning and repeating iloveyou iloveyou.


End file.
